Una navidad de los mas reconfortante
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: ¿Qué es lo más regocijante y reconfortante para un Uchiha? Bueno eso descubrió Sasuke una navidad, pues no había nada que le llevara mas paz y felicidad que ese simple hecho, y Naruto bueno él ya no se sentía solo, pues también le agradaba. SasuNaruSasu.


_**Una navidad de lo más reconfortante. **_

Desclaimer: Los personas no me pertenecen son obra y gracia de Masahi Kishimoto-sama, nuestro ídolo.

**Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo. **

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Ya era navidad en la aldea de la hoja, nevaba fuertemente y todos se encontraban en sus casas compartiendo en familia, pero en un pequeño apartamento se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios sentado en la mesa de su pequeño comedor.

El chico se encontraba decaído, sus ojos se veían sumamente tristes y se encontraba sentado mirando un pequeño recipiente de ramen instantáneo, el cual se encontraba completamente lleno, él solo se limitaba a darle vueltas con los palillos.

Ese era un día que Naruto odiaba con toda su alma, a veces pensaba que lo odiaba más que su cumpleaños porque él no tenia familia con quien compartir, él simplemente se quedaba solo en su apartamento.

Lo único que recibía en esa fecha eran dos regalos, uno de su maestro Iruka y otro del Sandaime Hokage.

Al recordarlo el chico se levanto de la mesa y fue hacia su habitación olvidando su ramen, busco rápidamente debajo de la cama y hay los encontró, los cogió en sus manos y se sentó en la cama mirándolos tristemente, suspiro y comenzó a abrirlos, sonrío al ver que el primero contenía shurikens y kunais, la verdad era que le hacían falta ya que no tenia dinero suficiente para comprar más.

Luego tomo el segundo regalo, era más pequeño que el anterior, lo abrió y esbozo una triste sonrisa, era una foto donde salían Iruka y él, ambos sonriendo alegremente.

Se paro de la cama y fue hacia donde se encontraba la foto del equipo siete, sonrió la verdad era que nunca había tenido fotos en su casa y tener aunque sea solo dos lo ponía muy feliz, pues eso demostraba que ahora tenia amigos, dejo la foto al lado de la otra, y luego fue a su cuarto.

Miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que había dejado de nevar, así que al ver que su ramen se había enfriado opto por ir a comprar algo a una tienda, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora, media noche, tendría que ir a la tienda de veinticuatro horas que se encontraba en el otro lado de la aldea.

Cogió un abrigo y salió rápidamente de su casa, no sin antes sonreír frente al espejo, una hermosa sonrisa como la que siempre tenia, para que cualquiera que lo viera no se diera cuanta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, así que con esa sonrisa salió de su departamento, camino por la aldea, todo se encontraba completamente vacío y todos los locales se encontraban cerrados.

Total era la víspera de navidad y todos debían de estar en sus hogares compartiendo, sin mucho más Naruto siguió caminando por las calles, hacia mucho frío, se froto las manos y se dio cuanta que fue un poco estúpido no haber traído guantes, pero simplemente siguió con su camino, cuando llego a la pequeña tienda solo entro en esta.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En otro lugar mas específicamente en una gran mansión, se encontraba un joven azabache quien miraba el techo de su habitación tristemente, la navidad le ponía triste ya que ese día siempre recordaba a su familia, recordaba como pasaban antes las navidades.

Primero su padre decoraba la casa, su madre cocinaba una gran cena y su her…

En ese momento Sasuke se levanto y se froto las sienes tratando de dejar de pensar en eso, no debía atormentarse más, solo debía tratar de dormir.

Trato de dormir pero le fue imposible, así que se levanto nuevamente de la cama y se vistió, había un puesto de comida de veinticuatro horas cerca de su casa así que pensaba ir allí a pasar lo que quedaba de la noche, quizás no hubiera nadie pero era mejor, así podía despejar su mente en un mejor lugar que la mansión Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba por las oscuras y desoladas calles de la aldea de la hoja, hacia un frío terrible el cual se colaba por entre sus ropas y estremecía su piel, luego de caminar un poco llego al puesto de comida.

Al llegar se sorprendió mucho al ver que alguien se encontraba sentado en el local, eso lo extraño, pero sin darle mucha importancia se sentó tranquilamente al lado del otro, pidió una tasa de té caliente, quizás así se le quitaría el frío.

Con un tanto de curiosidad se volteo a la persona que se encontraba a su lado y se sorprendió, en ese lugar se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que su compañero de equipo Naruto.

El cual en ese momento se encontraba con la vista decaída, un rostro triste y miraba fijamente su taza de chocolate caliente como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, se sorprendió al ver que Naruto se encontraba triste y decaído, estaba seguro de que si alguien lo viera dudaría que ese fuera el Naruto revoltoso y chistoso que todos conocían.

Entonces varias dudas le vinieron a la cabeza, ¿Porque Naruto estaría triste? De repente recordó que Naruto era huérfano y no tenia padres ni familiares, al parecer él no era el único que sufría en esos días, vio como la chica del local le daba una taza de té de manzanilla, simplemente lo cogió y bebió un poco.

El local se encontraba completamente en silencio, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Naruto que era el ser mas desesperante y molesto sobre la tierra y la chica que atendía se encontraba leyendo una revista, Sasuke hacia como si se encontrara tomando su té, pero de vez en cuando le mandaba miradas fugases a Naruto.

A él le dolía un poco ver a Naruto de esa forma, callado y con una mirada de melancolía, eso en realidad no se parecía en nada al Naruto ruidoso, escandaloso, hiperactivo e idiota que conocía, tratando de sacar al dobe de su cabeza Sasuke simplemente volvió a mirar su taza.

Luego de varias horas, la mujer del local los hecho, literalmente, diciéndoles que ya debía cerrar, esto extraño a Sasuke ya que ¿Qué no se suponía que esa era una tienda de veinticuatro horas? Pero la chica simplemente le respondió que como era noche buena tenía que cerrar.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban parados los dos en frente del local, las calles se encontraban completamente oscuras y hacia un frío de los mil infiernos, por primera vez en toda la noche el rubio miro a Sasuke y le pregunto tranquilamente —Sasuke, ¿que haces aquí a esta hora?

—Nada, simplemente no tenia nada que hacer y decidí salir un rato— dijo sin tomarle importancia, y caminando lentamente.

Naruto suspiro y miro el piso tristemente, y entonces cuando iba a retomar su camino a casa, escucho la voz del Uchiha — ¡Hey dobe! ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? esta mas cerca, además ya es muy tarde y hace frío.

El rubio simplemente asintió y se volvió para seguir al Uchiha, caminaban lentamente por las calles solitarias, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Naruto se encontraba sorprendido, nunca espero una propuesta así de Sasuke, debía de admitir que el azabache podía ser muy amable a veces. Sonrió levemente, a pesar de su frialdad y su desinterés hacia otras personas Sasuke era una buena persona, sonrió nuevamente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke también se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamiento, no sabia porque había invitado a Naruto a su casa, pero es que el semblante triste del Uzumaki le había dado cierto dejo de remordimiento, pero eso era algo que ha el mismo le extrañaba nunca le había importado nadie, miro al joven a su lado y vio que este se reía, él simplemente alzo una ceja y preguntó— ¿De que te ríes?

El Uzumaki se volteo y lo miro fijamente —De nada, teme— Sasuke iba a preguntar nuevamente pero se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la entrada del barrio Uchiha.

Abrió las puertas y dio paso al Uzumaki para que pasara y luego entro, ambos chicos caminaban por las oscuras y misteriosas calles del barrio del clan Uchiha en completo silencio, Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente como siempre, pero al lado de él se encontraba un Naruto medio asustado el cual temblaba levemente y se acercaba lo mas que podía a Sasuke, así que en un intento de alejar ese miedo agarro la mano del azabache fuertemente.

El chico se sorprendió al sentir como el otro tomaba su mano, dirigió su vista a su acompañante y al ver que Naruto temblaba simplemente sonrío de lado y el estaba seguro de que no era a causa del frío, entonces con tono de burla le dijo — ¿Tienes miedo, usuratankachi?

—Claro que no, Teme— hablo Naruto molesto pero entonces se escucho como algo se caía y el rubio se abraso del brazo del mayor, el cual sonrió victorioso.

— ¿Con que no tienes miedo, he Dobe?

Luego de varios minutos y comentarios sarcásticos por parte del vengador llegaron a la mansión. Naruto la miro asombrado, la casa de Sasuke era grande e imponente, el último Uchiha sin darle importancia busco en sus bolsillos y de estos saco una llave y se acerco a la puerta de entrada.

El rubio se encontraba sorprendido admirando la gran mansión, la cual a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche se podía apreciar sus dimensiones, cuando una voz lo saco de su asombro — ¿Piensas entrar o quieres quedarte toda la noche parado ahí admirando mi casa, dobe?

Naruto rápidamente corrió dentro de la casa, no le gustaría quedarse afuera con el frío que hacia y mucho menos en ese lugar tan macabro como lo era el barrio Uchiha.

Con su vista inspecciono la vivienda de Sasuke, era muy grande y se sentía un poquito solitaria. Y como no si el único que vivía en ese lugar era Sasuke y él no era una bola de alegría, suspiro cansadamente debía de ser muy duro para el chico tener que vivir solo en un lugar donde habían asesinado a toda tu familia.

Naruto entro y se sentó tranquilamente en un sofá mientras Sasuke iba a la cocina por un poco de té para ambos, el rubio miro el lugar por donde había desaparecido el azabache hacia solo unos momento, a pesar de todo él sabia que Sasuke tenia su lado amable, Naruto sonrío levemente, estaba seguro de que si le contaba a alguien eso quizás lo tacharían por loco.

Luego de varios minutos de espera el dueño de la casa volvió con un par de tazas con humeante té de hierbas, lo coloco en la pequeña mesita de centro y se sentó al lado del Uzumaki.

Ambos se encontraban en completo silencio nuevamente sentados uno al lado del otro mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera al acompañante que tenían a su lado. Naruto se volteo y miro a Sasuke el cual en ese momento se encontraba completamente en silencio.

—Teme— le llamo el rubio, mientras el Uchiha salía de su ensoñación y lo miraba curiosamente.

—¿Que sucede, dobe?

—Etto… ¿donde queda el baño?— pregunto sin ninguna pena mientras se agarraba sus partes bajas, al ver esto el azabache suspiro cansadamente y murmuro:

—Nunca cambiaras ¿No, dobe? —se levanto y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la gran mansión, mientras Naruto extrañado simplemente lo seguía calladamente.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y Sasuke abrió una puerta, entraron a una habitación, el junchuriki miraba todo un poco curioso, el ultimo Uchiha sin embargo simplemente le señalo una puerta que quedaba a una esquina de la habitación y comento —ese es el baño… date pronto… ¡y no toques nada!— lo miro seriamente, Naruto simplemente frunció levemente el seño y pregunto un poco indignado:

— ¿Quien piensas que soy teme?

—Eres un dobe, que puede destruir mi baño.

Sin decir nada más y con el seño aun fruncido Naruto entro en el baño, no sin antes murmurar varias maldiciones las cuales llegaron a los oídos de Sasuke, quien sonrió prepotentemente.

Después de varios minutos el rubio salió del baño con su típica sonrisa en el rostro y una clara muestra de alivio, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Naruto fue encontrar al Uchiha completamente dormido.

Sin darle mucha importancia miro un reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que había tardado mucho en el baño, así que decidió irse y dejar a su amigo descansar, salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar por los largos pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar a la puerta principal de entrada.

Pero cuando la abrió una fuerte ventisca le azotó el rostro, se sorprendió un poco al ver que afuera había una gran tormenta de nieve y que no podría salir, así que cerró con un poco de dificultad nuevamente la puerta.

Maldijo en voz alta, ¿Como le pudo pasar esto a él? Así que un tanto molesto volvió a la habitación del Uchiha el cual dormía profundamente, en ese momento se dio cuenta que este tenia las sandalias aun puestas así que se acerco y se las quito.

Se quedo mirando al Uchiha mientras dormía, la verdad era que Sasuke se veía muy diferente cuando dormía, su rostro se encontraba tan relajado y no mostraba esa expresión de superioridad.

Se quedo contemplándolo por largo rato, y era que el Uchiha en verdad se veía apacible, pero se sorprendió cuando El azabache empezó a moverse desesperadamente y a murmurar cosas inentendibles, eso le preocupo un poco.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era lo que sucedía, Sasuke estaba teniendo una pesadilla, eso llamo su atención y entonces se quedo mirando al Uchiha fijamente, el vengador en ese momento se veía tan frágil y desesperado, así que Naruto se acerco rápidamente y en un acto de preocupación lo abrazo fuertemente, luego de eso el azabache se tranquilizo.

Naruto suspiro aliviadamente y se alejo un poco del otro, pero se sorprendió al ver que de los ojos de este salían innumerables lagrimas, Naruto nunca pensó ver a Sasuke actuando de una forma tan frágil, actuando como el niño de doce años que en verdad era.

El vengador aun dormido y con el rostro bañado completamente en lagrimas murmuro un débil y doloroso —Madre— eso sorprendió de sobremanera al rubio, no podía creer lo que salía de los labios de su compañero de equipo, nunca pensó ver a Sasuke llamando a alguien tan ansiadamente.

Trato de alejarse del Uchiha pero este lo abrazo mas fuerte, el Uzumaki al ver como el azabache se aferraba tan fuertemente a él, no pudo más que recostarse al lado de Sasuke y abrasarlo contra su pecho.

Mientras abrazaba al moreno se quedo mirando el techo pensativamente, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la posición que se encontraba. Pensó en alejarse pero se dio cuenta que Sasuke se aferraba a él de una manera que no le permitía hacerlo así que desistió de la idea de levantarse.

Luego de varios minutos Naruto se quedo dormido, olvidándose de en donde se encontraba y con quien.

_**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**_

A la mañana siguiente el sol salía iluminando las calles de la aldea de la hoja pero sobre todo iluminando el barrio Uchiha, la luz entro por la ventana de Sasuke dándoles de lleno a dos personas que en esos momentos dormían tranquilamente.

El Uchiha al sentir el sol en su rostro abrió los ojos, había dormido mejor que nunca y no sabia la razón de eso, pero el sentir un brazo el cual lo abrazaba por la cintura hizo que se pusiera rápidamente en alerta y se levantara de un salto de la cama, pero se sorprendió al ver a su compañero de equipo el cual dormía profundamente en su cama.

Naruto al sentir que el cuerpo que le proporcionaba calor se alejaba, se removió en la cama y se puso boca arriba, Sasuke solo lo miraba curiosamente preguntándose ¿Que diablos hacia Naruto en su casa y además en su cama durmiendo? Entonces recordó que había ido a una tienda de veinticuatro horas luego de no haber podido dormir, en ese lugar se encontraba Naruto, eso lo extraño notablemente, y en un fuerte arrebato lo invito a ir a su casa, al llegar el Uzumaki le había pedido que le mostrara el baño, y mientras esperaba se quedo dormido.

Pero aun se preguntaba ¿Como diablos habían acabado los dos en una misma cama? Maldijo en voz baja a su compañero rubio, desde el inicio sabia que llevar al otro a su casa solo le llevaría problemas, pero no, él como buen samaritano que era lo invito a su residencia, pero ellos nunca acordaron que él se podía quedar a dormir ahí y mucho menos que lo iba a hacer en su cama.

Se acerco y empezó a zarandear al rubio mientras lo llamaba —Dobe… Dobe despierta— Naruto simplemente se removió un poco, Sasuke con una vena en la frente y cuando ya su paciencia no le daba para más grito molesto — ¡Usuratankachi ya despiértate de una maldita vez!

Naruto dio un salto al oír semejante grito, luego de salir de la impresión miro a su alrededor, y se encontró con la mirada molesta del azabache, el cual tenia un aura asesina rodeándolo — ¡Oye Teme ¿Por qué me gritaste?

—Porque tengo tres horas llamándote y no te despiertas, Idiota— dijo Sasuke ya un poco calmado.

—Ah si…bueno ¿Y que hay de desayuno?— esa pregunta le vino de sorpresa a Sasuke porque ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? primero lo encontraba durmiendo en su cama y ahora le preguntaba que, que había de desayunar, como si él iba a dejar que se quedara mas tiempo en su casa.

—No vas a desa…— pero su replica se quedo en el aire al ver a Naruto sentado en su cama, con el cabello mas desordenado de lo normal y con la cara adormilada mirándolo curiosamente con esos hermosos ojos azules, Sasuke se quedo como en un trance por varios minutos solo con su vista puesta en el contenedor, pero luego se golpeo mentalmente, ¿Como diablos le pudo pasar aquello y mas con un completo Usuratankachi?

Aunque no podía negarlo Naruto no se veía tan mal, Sasuke en ese momento se sonrojo fuertemente, así que sin decir nada salió de su habitación con la vista baja, no le podía negar nada a Naruto y menos mientras lo siguiera mirando así.

El aludido alzó una ceja de la impresión, ¿Que le estaba ocurriendo a ese bastardo ahora? Primero le gritaba y ahora se quedaba completamente en silencio, pero sin darle importancia se dirigió hacia el baño.

En la cocina de la mansión Uchiha se podía ver a un Sasuke con un delantal mientras preparaba el desayuno, en ese momento entro Naruto calladamente, y se quedo con la quijada desencajada ante tal vista, pero luego se empezó a reír como loco.

Sasuke al escuchar la estrepitosa risa del Uzumaki, se volteo rápidamente y frunció el seño al ver como el rubio lo señalaba y se reía al mismo tiempo, él que era tan bueno y que le preparaba el desayuno y el dobe viene y se ríe de él.

Sasuke bufo en voz baja y un tanto enojado se acerco a la mesa con dos platos, y entonces comento aun molesto —come antes de que cambie de opinión y te saque de mi casa a patadas, dobe.

Naruto tomo un asiento en la mesa y miro lo que había en el plato, al ver que no se trataba de su preciado ramen el rubio bufo y frunció el seño; Sasuke miro ese gesto un tanto curioso— ¿que sucede esta vez?

—Uhm… esto no es ramen…

—Dobe esto es mucho mejor que el ramen definitivamente… además ¿Es que no te cansas de comer esa cosa todos los días?

—Calla teme, que el ramen es lo mejor que hay en este mundo, el ramen es bueno para cualquier hora, desayuno, comida y cena.

—Si sigues comiendo solo esa cosa definitivamente te enfermaras y engordaras como pelota— dijo Sasuke, mientras se disponía a comer, luego de varios minutos el Uzumaki también lo hizo ya resignado.

El vengador no pudo más que sonreír de lado, él había ganado esta contienda, ¿y Naruto? él simplemente lo miro de mala gana.

Al terminar de desayunar, el Uchiha obligo al rubio a que lavara los platos, Naruto lanzo muchas maldiciones contra Sasuke y frunció el seño varias veces, pero al final tuvo que lavar los platos definitivamente, eso quería decir otro punto a favor de Sasuke.

Pero al finalizar de lavar los platos el Uchiha se dio cuenta que había sido una muy mala idea pedirle algo como eso al Uzumaki ya que este se había empapado completamente, el rubio tuvo que tomar un baño y Sasuke le presto un poco de su ropa, la cual claramente le quedo un poco grande al junchuriki ya que este era de menor tamaño.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que ya era hora de irse nuevamente a su casa por alguna extraña razón él se sintió muy triste, pero ha pesar de eso se despidió del Uchiha con una de sus mejores sonrisas —Nos vemos después teme.

—Adiós, Dobe— se despidió el azabache un tanto desganado, entonces Naruto se dio cuenta que el Uchiha volvía a tomar esa actitud de prepotencia frente a él, en verdad le molesto ya que pensó que su relación con Sasuke había mejorado mucho.

Pero el azabache estaba igual de triste que el Uzumaki, ya que se tendría que quedar solo nuevamente en esa gran mansión, con solo sus recuerdos dolorosos acompañándolo a cada segundo.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea de la hoja, suspiro y sonrío levemente al recordar como había pasado el día con Sasuke, el Uchiha no era tan malo como parecía, al menos con él se había comportado muy amable, miro las ropas que traía puestas y se dio cuenta que eran las ropas de Sasuke.

—_Debería devolvérselas después_— pensó y siguió caminando lentamente hacia su departamento, al llegar allí y cerrar la puerta su sonrisa rápidamente desapareció de su rostro, se sentía triste al volver a su oscuro y solitario departamento.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El azabache se encontraba un poco deprimido, estaba sentado en la sala de estar de su casa aun contemplando la puerta por donde había desaparecido el contenedor del Kyuubi, la verdad era que extrañaba al rubio aunque eso era algo que no admitiría en voz alta nunca.

Aun con un poco de desgana Sasuke se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a darse un baño, definitivamente Naruto no era lo que él siempre había pensado, en cierto modo el rubio era amable, gracioso y ¿lindo? Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza, definitivamente estar tan cerca de Naruto lo había influenciado.

Se desprendió de su ropa y se entro a bañar, aun se sentía extraño al pensar en Naruto, ya que él siempre lo había considerado una molestia, bueno no tanto.

Las horas pasaron y ya era de noche nuevamente, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cocina de su casa cenando tranquilamente con la vista perdida en la nada, estaba completamente aburrido, no había hecho nada en todo el día y eso lo frustraba.

Cuando entonces escucho el sonido del timbre de su puerta, alzo una ceja ¿Quién iría a visitarlo a esa hora? Se levanto de donde se encontraba y se dirigió hacia la entrada a recibir a quien fuera que lo fuera a visitar.

Eso era completamente extraño ya que al vivir en un lugar como lo era el barrio Uchiha nadie lo iba a visitar, claro exceptuando a Kakashi que siempre iba a molestarlo, ni a sus fans locas que gustaban de acosarlo se les ocurría ir a ese lugar, se dio cuenta de algo extraño desde hacia días que Kakashi no había vuelto a su casa.

No le dio importancia y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero se encontró con la ultima persona a la cual pensó que vería nuevamente en ese día, entonces una estridente y chistosa voz llego a sus oídos —Buenas noches, teme…

Y es que ahí delante de su puerta estaba Naruto, ¿Qué diablos hacia ese dobe ahí a esa hora? Entonces el Uchiha se dio cuenta que Naruto llevaba dos bolsas en sus manos eso le llamo la atención pero sin preguntar siquiera lo dejo pasar.

Una vez dentro Naruto se dirigió hacia la cocina como pedro por su casa, sin siquiera pedir permiso o esperar al Uchiha, el cual tenia en ese momento una clara mueca de enojo en el rostro y no era simplemente porque el rubio estaba comportándose como si viviera ahí si no por el echo de que lo estaba ignorando y le pasaba de largo cuando le preguntaba que ¿Qué hacia ahí?

Sasuke miro como Naruto le pasaba uno de los paquetes y mirándolo con curiosidad pregunto —¿Qué es esto?— el Uchiha pensó que quizás seria un obsequio para él, pero el rubio contesto:

—Es la ropa que me prestaste esta mañana— a Sasuke se le congelo la sangre al escuchar eso salir de los labios de su blondo ¿solo a eso iba? Y el que pensaba que iba a hacerle compañía o algo por estilo.

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuanta de algo, ¿Porque diablos se comportaba así? Era solo el dobe, así que sin darle mucha importancia a la presencia de su rubio compañero se dirigió hacia su habitación para dejar la bolsa en la cama tirada y luego salir, pero cuando iba a mitad de camino se devolvió.

Se paro delante de su cama y agarro la bolsa nuevamente para luego sacar de su interior la camiseta que anteriormente le había prestado a Naruto, la miro por varios minutos e inconcientemente la llevo hacia su nariz y aspiro fuertemente el aroma que aun conservaba.

Al darse cuenta de tal acción Sasuke soltó rápidamente la prenda, no podía ser, él no podía estar pensando en Naruto, porque vamos Naruto era simplemente Naruto, un completo Idiota.

El azabache se sobresalto al escuchar la fuerte voz del chico llamarlo, pero rápidamente volvió a su semblante frío y despreocupado, para dirigirse donde había dejado al rubio.

Al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió al encontrar al rubio parado delante de la mesa y con una gran sonrisa —¿Qué sucede, dobe?— Naruto simplemente le sonrío mas ampliamente y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita la cual le extendió al azabache.

—Feliz navidad, teme… lamento mucho no haberte dado tu regalo ayer— Sasuke no pudo negar que eso le sorprendió, él nunca se hubiera esperado nada así.

El moreno tomo la pequeña cajita y la miro —Gracias…

—Oh que entusiasta, teme—dijo sarcásticamente el rubio —Además te traje un pastel— el azabache miro interesado el pequeño pastel de vainilla que reposaba en las manos de Naruto, el Uzumaki vio que Sasuke se había quedado en el aire así que comento —¿No piensas abrir tu regalo?

—Oh claro— el Uchiha miro la cajita y luego la destapo, dentro de esta había un pequeño collar con una espiral de color naranja, alzo una ceja y dirigió su vista nuevamente al rubio como buscando una respuesta.

—Ese es un collar que siempre ha estado conmigo, no se de donde salio pero se que debió pertenecer a alguien que me quería mucho —se rió un poco— O eso fue lo que dijo el anciano Hokage, espero que te guste, no sabia que regalarte así que pensé en darte esto ya que eres una persona muy importante para mi.

—Creo que gracias— Sasuke miro el collar y se lo coloco en el cuello, se sentía muy feliz ya que en sus manos tenia algo que era muy importante para Naruto.

El contenedor tenía una hermosa sonrisa ilusionada en el rostro, Sasuke sintió un extraño hormigueo en su pecho y sonrío levemente, no fue la gran cosa pero para Naruto fue la sonrisa mas linda que había visto en toda su vida.

—Bueno dobe, ya que tú me diste un obsequio… yo también tengo algo para ti— Sasuke se fue de la cocina dejando confundido al rubio, después el Uchiha volvió con una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra, al verla Naruto simplemente pregunto:

—¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio?

—¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no usuratankashi!— comento con el seño fruncido y abrió la cajita y dentro de esta había un collar de oro blanco igual que el de Naruto pero con el símbolo del clan Uchiha —Esto es algo muy importante para mi, y ya que tu me confiaste este collar, quiero darte algo igual de importante.

Naruto sonrió ilusionado y se acerco rápidamente al azabache para abrazarlo efusivamente —Gracias, teme— Sasuke se sonrojo levemente pero rápidamente volvió en si:

—¿Que diablos crees que haces, dobe?

—Lo siento, teme.

Ambos se miraron y Naruto le sonrió a Sasuke el cual frunció el seño, al parecer ese imbecil no pensaba soltarlo, pero no se sentía incomodo o hastiado, en realidad se sentía muy bien entre los brazos de ese idiota, pero claro eso era algo que nunca saldría de sus labios.

—Bien, hora de comer pastel— grito el menor soltando a Sasuke y caminando hacia el hermoso pastel que había traído, agarro un cuchillo y se dispuso a partir un pedazo para el azabache y otro para él.

Le extendió su pedazo al otro pero Sasuke dijo de manera seria —No gracias, odio los dulces— hizo un puchero, el cual a Sasuke le pareció por demás adorable.

—Vamos teme, come aunque sea solo un poco, sabes el frío que hace afuera, tuve que ir al otro lado de la aldea por este pastel y déjame decirte que no fue nada fácil— se quejo.

Sasuke bufo —Estúpido, somos Ninja, no debería ser muy difícil llegar al otro lado de la aldea en un instante, además si hace tanto frío porque no te abrigaste bien— al escuchar esas palabras el rubio se sonrojo, bueno eso era verdad, afuera caía nieve y hacia un frío de los mil demonios, pero él al salir de su cada no se dio cuenta ya que iba por demás entusiasmado por darle su regalo a Sasuke.

—Calla y come, bastardo— fue lo único que dijo para que el Uchiha no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

—He dicho que no, Do…— pero Naruto agarro un pedazo de pastel con sus manos y se lo metió en la boca, callando así cualquier queja que el otro pudiera tener, así que no tuvo otra opción mas que tragarse el pastel y cuando termino miro con los ojos entrecerrados al mas bajo —Te voy a matar, idiota.

Naruto le sonrió como si no le importara la amenaza, al ver esa sonrisa todo el enojo de Sasuke desapareció y simplemente dejo salir un largo y desahogante suspiro, ese rubio siempre lo desesperaba, pero a la misma vez le hacia sentir una extraña sensación en el estomago que ninguna otra persona le hacia sentir. Aunque estaba pensando seriamente sobre eso, esa extraña sensación bien podrían ser parásitos o bien estreñimiento ya que últimamente solo veía a Naruto.

Luego de varios minutos ambos se dispusieron a comer la comida que Sasuke había preparado, eso sorprendió un poco a Naruto. Y aunque nunca lo dijera Sasuke de verdad estuvo esperando que ese molesto idiota apareciera en su casa y por eso había preparado comida para dos.

Pronto se hizo muy tarde por la noche y comenzó a nevar muy fuertemente, a parte de lo muy molesto que pudiera ser Naruto, Sasuke no era para nada mala persona y no iba a dejar que su compañero de equipo saliera a esas horas de la noche y con ese frío que hacia fuera, además que si dejaba que le pasara algo solo porque lo había sacado de su casa, estaba seguro de que Kakashi no lo dejaría en paz.

—Sasuke— escucho la voz del rubio, ambos se encontraban en su habitación, el Uchiha sobre la cama y Naruto en un futon —¿Sabes? A pesar de todo creo que eres una buena persona y me caes bien— eso sorprendió al mayor el cual se encontraba arropado en la cama y dándole la espalda al rubio —Siento que me entiendes y además aun no me has sacado de tu casa a patadas como todos los demás— el rubio sonrió —Gracias Sasuke, por dejarme pasar la navidad contigo, nunca lo olvidare.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta y miro la cara sonriente del otro, frunció el seño y se levanto de la cama para sentarse en el futon y mirar fijamente a su compañero de equipo —Nunca te votaría de mi casa…— Sasuke miro fijamente al rubio —además no me caes tan mal— eso sorprendió al contenedor, él nunca se espero que Sasuke dijera algo como eso.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Sasuke se quedo hipnotizado por los hermosos zafiros de Naruto, eso mismo le paso al rubio el cual se perdió completamente en los posos oscuros que tenia el Uchiha. Ninguno sabía como describirlo, el sentimiento que en ese momento podían percibir era algo que nunca habían sentido. Ambos podían decir de manera honesta, que la soledad que antes albergaba su alma se desvanecía al estar juntos.

No supieron ni porque, ni como pero en un momento que ninguno pudo controlar unieron sus labios en un beso, fue un simple toque, pero aun así se sintió calido, completamente diferente a cualquier sensación que habían sentido antes. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, perdiéndose en las diferentes sensaciones que experimentaban. Luego de varios minutos se separaron y se miraron nuevamente, pero esta vez un ligero sonrojo cubría las mejillas de ambos.

—Sasuke— fue lo único que pudo articular el rubio, pero el azabache no dijo nada y se levanto para apagar las luces y acostarse en la cama. Ninguno dijo nada, ambos se acostaron dándose la espalda. No sabían porque pero eso se había sentido lindo, como si un extraño vacío en su interior se había llenado por breves minutos, se quedaron dormidos, pero a pesar de que no iban a hablar del tema, los dos tenían una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando la mañana llego el dueño de la casa se despertó, la verdad había dormido como nunca, ni siquiera cuando estaba su clan vivo había sentido esa paz y esa calidez en su interior, con Naruto se sentía diferente como si todas sus pesadillas y miedos desaparecieran, se sentó en la cama y miro el futon, su invitado ya no se encontraba, no supo porque pero se deprimió al saber que Naruto se había ido, intento no pensar en eso y se levanto, que mas daba era un nuevo día y además se sentía como nunca.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En otro lugar de la aldea, mas específicamente en el apartamento del contenedor del Kyuubi este se encontraba acostado en su pequeña cama, había vuelto a su apartamento antes de que el Uchiha despertara, no es porque era un mal agradecido después de que este le había dado su compañía, comida y lo había dejado dormir en su habitación. No, era diferente, necesitaba pensar, lo que había pasado la noche anterior aun se encontraba nítido en su mente, y la sensación que eso le había dejado aun podía sentirla claramente.

¿Qué diablos era lo que le pasaba con Sasuke? Miro el collar que llevaba colgando en su cuello, tenia el símbolo del clan Uchiha, cerro los ojos fuertemente y la imagen del otro besándole le llego a la mente, maldito bastardo no hacia nada mas que confundirlo, intento sacar de su mente la imagen del beso pero no pudo, e incluso pensó que no le importaría volver a sentir esos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

El día pasó rápidamente, cosa que no le importo a Naruto, el cual no había salido de su casa en todo el día, que mas daba, a nadie le importaba que pasaba con él. Sasuke sin embargo se encontraba como siempre, con su mirada fría y aptitud molesta, la sensación que le había dejado Naruto en la mañana había desaparecido completamente y ahora se sentía como antes, triste, solitario y molesto.

La nieve caía fuertemente haciendo que la sensación helada dentro de Sasuke se volviera insoportable. El vengador se encontraba tirado en el piso de su habitación mirando el blanco techo, miro a un lado y miro su reloj de pared, al parecer eran las diez de la noche, se levanto y decidió salir a comprar un poco de té, después de todo no es como si fuera muy tarde, además estaba la tienda que siempre estaba abierta la cual se encontraba cerca de su casa.

Agarro su abrigo y su bufanda y decidió salir de su enorme casa en el barrio Uchiha, ese lugar que solo le traía malos recuerdos, camino por las oscuras calles del barrio Uchiha, con la vista fija adelante, no quería mirar las abandonadas casas que antes habían sido el hogar de muchos de sus familiares, cuando salio del barrio del clan pudo distinguir todo de mejor forma, ya que las calles de la aldea si tenían iluminación, luego de varios minutos llego a la tienda y se la encontró cerrada, bufo molesto, al parecer había salido para nada.

Justo cuando iba a tomar el camino de regreso a su solitaria casa, miro a la otra dirección del camino y sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia esa dirección.

Cuando el Uchiha llego a su destino, se encontraba completamente lleno de nieve y temblaba levemente, no era de extrañar pues se encontraba del otro lado de la aldea, miro el lugar al cual había ido, el edificio de apartamentos donde habitaba Naruto, y se encontraba justo delante de la puerta de ese rubio idiota

No estaba completamente seguro de si tocar o no, no sabía ni porque estaba en ese lugar, debió volver a su casa cuando pudo. Bueno, ya no podía regresar a si que debía tocar la puerta si o si, toco, era lo único que le quedaba, en realidad nadie respondió, toco mas fuerte, nadie respondió nuevamente, y ya muy molesto el Uchiha golpeo fuertemente la puerta casi al punto de tirarla.

Sasuke pudo escuchar un golpe seco como si alguien se cayera y luego pasos apresurados, la puerta se abrió y el mayor se encontró con la figura adormilada y desarreglada de su "mejor amigo" —Sasuke—se sorprendió Naruto, mientras se quedaba mirando al azabache, nunca espero ver a Sasuke en su departamento, lo miro por varios minutos y al ver que el azabache temblaba levemente lo invito a pasar.

Sasuke entro en el pequeño apartamento, y lo analizo con la mirada, no era muy grande, había dos puertas, una seguro daba a una habitación y la otro al baño, Naruto cerro la puerta de entrada y se rasco la nuca —nunca espere verte por aquí.

—Solo pase por aquí y quise ver si te encontrabas bien— dijo calmadamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá sin siquiera preguntar al Uzumaki, después de todo, Naruto era su mejor amigo ¿No? Además el rubio ya había ido a molestarlo a su casa ¿Por qué el no podía hacer lo mismo?

Un incomodo silencio los perturbo a ambos, ninguno sabia que decir —¿Quieres un poco de té?— le pregunto el rubio intentado que el ambiente se relajara un poco, Sasuke asintió, Naruto se dirigió a la cocina y preparo té para ambos, no sabia porque pero ahora se sentía diferente estar uno cerca de otro, no sabia porque pero sentían vergüenza.

Le sirvió el liquido al último Uchiha y se sentó a su lado, el silencio volvió, Naruto miraba fijamente el liquido de su taza como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, mientras Sasuke miraba hacia todas partes intentado que su mirada no se encontrara con la de su compañero de equipo, cuando en un momento previo y sin saber porque Naruto comenzó a reír como demente haciendo que una de las cejas del otro se alzara.

—¿Por qué de un momento a otro, estar el uno junto al otro se ha vuelta tan complicado?— pregunto Naruto sin apartar la vista de su taza de té —Sasuke…yo…— el rubio coloco su taza de té en la mesita delante de el y centro su atención en el moreno —yo…solo… ¡Joder ¿Qué me pasa?— el rubio desordeno sus cabellos de una forma muy graciosa, al parecer lo que quería decir le estaba costando mucho, Sasuke miro al rubio y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, nunca había visto al dobe tan preocupado por algo, de verdad le parecía gracioso, muy gracioso.

—Sasuke…— lo miro fijamente a los ojos —respecto al beso de la otra vez…

El otro suspiro, ¿Por qué ese idiota siempre complicaba todo? —Usuratankashi, si no quieres pensar en eso no tienes que hacerlo, simplemente fue un error, nos dejamos llevar y…

—Si, nos dejamos llevar ¿No Sasuke? Porque a mi me gusta Sakura-chan ¿no?— el Uchiha asintió, aunque la verdad Naruto no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, él no se arrepentía de nada, y tenia que admitirlo el beso le había gustado, ambos se dieron una mirada, todo quedaría en el olvido.

Naruto recobro su compostura de siempre y dijo ya en un tono más relajado —¿Te quedaras esta noche en mi casa?— Sasuke en realidad si quería quedarse, le gustaba mucho estar cerca del rubio, asintió. Uzumaki se levanto del sofá entusiasmado —Espera aquí, tengo que ordenar un poco y preparar un futon para ti— el rubio desapareció detrás de una de las puertas dejando completamente solo al azabache.

Paso un largo rato para que el rubio apareciera nuevamente, en su espalda llevaba una gran bolsa de basura y su ropa se encontraba muy sucia, pero venia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro —Bien, ya puedes entrar y acomodarte, iré a sacar la basura y me daré un baño— el rubio salio por la puerta principal de la vivienda.

Sasuke entro en la habitación donde minutos antes había estado el rubio, de verdad se sorprendió, al parecer Naruto había puesto todo su empeño en que ese lugar estuviera en completo orden solo para él, se sonrojo un poco, solo para él, eso de verdad se sentía lindo ya que hacia tiempo que nadie hacia nada por él.

Miro la cama del rubio y se sentó en ella mientras miraba la puerta, esperando que su amigo entrara por ella en cualquier momento. Los minutos pasaron hasta que un sonriente y mojado Naruto apareció con solo una toalla cubriendo su cintura —Te tardaste— fue lo único que articulo el moreno.

El rubio bufo y sin decir nada para empezar una pelea con el otro, se acerco a un cajón y saco dos piyamas, le lanzo una al azabache el cual la miro curioso —Solo colócatela, bastardo, no tengo pulgas— dijo mientras el hacia lo suyo para vestirse, el mayor no pudo apartar su vista de Naruto mientras este se colocaba la ropa, debía de admitir que ese idiota tenia un buen cuerpo, alzo una ceja al ver que Naruto era completamente de color moreno, al parecer después de todo ese si era su color natural, y no por estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol como él pensaba.

Cuando dejo de mirar al rubio se dispuso él también a vestirse, él otro le había pasado una piyama muy abrigadora y de color negro, miro al rubio y se dio cuenta que el llevaba una muy parecida a la que le había dado solo que de color naranja. Sasuke se recostó en el futon y Naruto apago la luz —Buenas noches, teme.

—Buenas noches, dobe— ambos se acostaron y cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

Sasuke despertó de repente, miro por la ventana y al parecer era muy tarde en la noche, ignoro eso y salio de la habitación de Naruto solo para dirigirse al baño, una vez hecho todas sus cosas volvió a la habitación, se sorprendió un poco al ver que Naruto estaba despierto —¿Qué sucede, teme?

—Solo fui al baño, duérmete.

El Uchiha iba a volver a acostarse pero la voz del rubio lo detuvo —espera— miro a Naruto buscando alguna respuesta —Sasuke, yo, bueno— al ver que el contenedor se encontraba sonrojado suspiro.

—Si es respecto a lo de anoche ya te dije que puedes olvidarlo.

—Pero… ¡Pero yo no quiero olvidarlo!— eso lo sorprendió, se acerco un poco a Naruto esperando que terminara de explicarse —yo… lo estuve pensando, y teme, no quiero olvidarlo, sabes cuando me besaste sentí como si todo mi mundo fuera a desaparecer, yo…— se levanto de la cama y se paro delante de Sasuke mientras lo miraba fijamente —Yo, quiero… quiero que me beses de nuevo— Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Ese dobe no hablaba en serio? ¿O si?

—¿De que diablos hablas? Déjate de bromas y duérmete, usuratankashi— dijo con el seño fruncido, si eso era una broma de su amigo, no le había gustada para nada, porque mira que hacerle una propuesta tan indecorosa, maldito usuratankachi.

—No es una broma— susurro débilmente con vista decaída —yo, es decir, tu… ¡joder, esto no puede ser otra vez!— grito desesperado por tercera vez en ese día, bajo la atenta mirada de un muy molesto Sasuke —Maldición teme, ¿Qué te pasa?— al escuchar eso el mencionado no pudo mas que alzar una ceja, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese idiota? ¿Y como que, que le pasaba? Claramente era Naruto el del problema —Solo bésame de una maldita vez para que esto termine… solo quiero que me beses una vez… ¿O es que yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno como pensabas?

—Cállate ya dobe, me estas desesperando y no entiendo a que quieres llegar con esto, ¿Qué te bese? ¿Para que, maldita sea?— Naruto estaba desesperado y en un acto impulsivo como la mayoría de sus actos unió sus labios con los de Sasuke, y como estaba esperando podía sentir la misma sensación de la noche anterior, ese Uchiha lo confundía y mucho.

Sasuke alejo a Naruto de un empujón completamente sonrojado. No podía ser, de verdad que Naruto ya se estaba volviendo completamente loco, eso no podía estar ocurriendo, de verdad que no podía estar ocurriendo. Miro hacia delante y poso su mirada en el rostro de Naruto el rubio lo miraba fijamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entrecerrados. Odiaba a Naruto y su estúpida impulsividad.

Pero Sasuke definitivamente no sabia que hacer, eso de verdad se había sentido de cierta forma gratificante, un extraño calor lo lleno por dentro y todas las emociones negativas que pudiera tener se esfumaron. Mira que no le había molestado el beso, en realidad todo lo contrario, estaba encantado, fascinado y estúpidamente feliz, ese dobe de verdad lo hacia sentir cosas que nadie mas, y eso que solamente había unido sus labios.

—¿Y bien?— Escucho la voz de su compañero de equipo, lo miro confundido —¿Cómo estuvo el beso?— ¿Qué como estuvo? Joder había sentido como si una explosión hubiera sucedido en su estomago y ahora estaba ansioso de más mucho más.

—No fue la gran cosa— bufó claramente no dando a conocer su estado de satisfacción y emoción.

—¿No te gusto?

—Yo no dije eso.

—Es decir, estuvo bien.

Se quedo callado no sabiendo que responder, lo pensó por varios minutos. Paso su lengua por su labio superior, si que estuvo bien, jodidamente bien. Sasuke no sabia que hacer quería otro, otro beso, pero no quería dañar su imagen delante del Uzumaki pidiéndole algo como eso, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y desvío la vista, sabia que para Naruto él era como un libro semi-abierto y que el rubio podía descifrar casi todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente con solo mirarlo

El rubio solo sonrío entendiendo y se acercándose mas a su amigo, para después tomarlo de los hombros y plantarle otro beso, pero esta vez uno mas adulto, mas pasional, mas como decirlo, placentero, Sasuke sintió que volaba y sus piernas tambalearon, pero no podía dejarse caer, sabia que debía de reaccionar, después de todo nunca dejaría que un idiota como Naruto le ganara y mucho menos en eso.

El vengador coloco sus manos en la cintura del menor y lo atrajo mas así, mostrándole a Naruto que estaba despierto y que quería un acercamiento mas profundo, de repente Sasuke sintió como la caliente lengua del otro profanaba en su boca, haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo.

La lengua de Naruto se acerco tímidamente a la de Sasuke y la invito a una danza, la cual la otra acepto gustosa, para después comenzar a moverse y a restregarse una contra la otra de forma insinuosa, pero con torpeza.

Varios minutos después los dueños de las lenguas se separaron, pero aun un pequeño hilito de saliva los unía, se volvieron a mirar y después comenzaron a reír como dementes, Naruto de forma alegre y Sasuke de una forma mucho mas reservada. Se volvieron besar pero esta vez de forma más confiada, después del beso Naruto coloco una mano en una de las mejillas de su rival.

—Y tu que no querías, a que fue grandioso ¿No?— le dijo sin perder su forma de ser.

—Tengo que admitir que no me quejo de nada— hablo el Uchiha con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, la cual no se podía ver tanto ya que era solo una pequeña curvatura en sus labios pero para Naruto era mucho, demasiado viniendo del otro.

Ninguno dijo nada simplemente se volvieron a acostar, pero ambos esta vez con un brillo cómplice, el cual no estaba en sus ojos minutos antes.

Cuando la mañana llego y los chicos despertaron cualquiera que los viera diría que todo era normal como si lo de la otra noche no hubiera sucedido para nada, pero ellos sabían que no todo era igual. Ambos estaban desayunando, ya que para sorpresa del Uchiha Naruto si tenía y sabia cocinar algo que no fuera su estúpido ramen.

—Teme, hoy quiero ir a Ichiraku, ¿Me acompañarías?— le pregunto un sonriente Naruto a lo que el azabache no pudo negarse.

—Claro.

Luego de terminar de desayunar salieron del apartamento, Naruto iba realmente feliz, no sabia porque pero le gustaba estar con Sasuke, primero fueron a una tienda de comida ya que Sasuke no era muy dado a comer ramen, y después decidieron ir al Ichiraku ramen como siempre —Aun no entiendo porque siempre debemos volver a ese lugar— comento Sasuke mientras caminaba junto a Naruto por las calles de la aldea.

—Teme, el ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor ramen que existe y no venir es como un delito — le dijo el rubio como si eso fuera realmente importante —Además yo aun no he dicho nada respecto a esa extraña obsesión que tienes con el arroz y los tomates.

—No tengo ninguna obsesión con nada— Sasuke frunció el seño, pero una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios, amaba estar con Naruto… ESPEREN UN MOMENTO ¿Cómo que amar? estaba al tanto de que le gustaba un poco pero no al grado de decir que lo amaba. Miro a Naruto de reojo, desde hacia días que veía al rubio con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, se veía mas feliz y alegre, la sonrisa de Naruto se veía mucho mas linda. Aunque estaba bien si lo amaba, era Naruto y él no tenia problema con amar a una persona así.

Pronto ambos llegaron al puesto de ramen, como siempre el que servia los recibió alegre sobretodo a Naruto, el hombre del ramen siempre le había agradado a ambos porque él no era como los otros aldeanos. Cuando Naruto era despreciado por todos y solo lo miraban con odio, él lo saludaba siempre con una sonrisa. Cuando Sasuke perdió a todo su clan, él nunca lo miro con lastima, siempre lo veía con una sonrisa.

Porque y aunque Sasuke nunca lo dijera al igual que Naruto el puesto de ramen Ichiraku era su favorito de todos los lugares de la aldea, en ese lugar él podía encontrar la tranquilidad de que no le traía malos recuerdos, sus órdenes rápidamente aparecieron y ambos se dispusieron a comer.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La joven Haruno Sakura se dirigía hacia el puesto de Ichiraku, ella se encontraba un poco deprimida, ya que como su equipo tenia vacaciones hacia días que no veía a sus compañeros, se froto las manos enguantadas, de verdad que últimamente hacia mucho frío.

Cuando llego al puesto de comida se sorprendió de escuchar una risa muy conocida para ella, al entrar se encontró con quien claramente estaba segura de que pertenecía la risa —Naruto…Sasuke-kun.

—Hola, Sakura-chan, cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?— escucho como el rubio la saludaba con una sonrisa, al ver la sonrisa de Naruto no pudo evitar ella también esbozar una, ver esa sonrisa era algo que siempre la alegraba, aunque nunca lo dijera, miro a Sasuke ella sabia que esa sonrisa también alegraba al azabache.

Se sentó al lado de el rubio y espero su comida —¿Y donde han estado que últimamente no los he visto? ¿Han sabido algo de Kakashi-sensei?

—Es cierto, es extraño no ver al sensei por los alrededores, siempre se la pasaba molestándome en mi casa —comento Naruto— hace tiempo que no lo veo intentado hacerme comer vegetales, lo que pasa es que él nunca entiende que lo mío siempre será el ramen.

Sakura sonrío, pero al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir su amigo con eso se enojo y le dio un puñetazo mientras gritaba —¡Idiota debes comer otra cosa que no sea ramen! ¡Ten enfermaras si sigues así!

Sasuke solo miro al rubio el cual se encontraba en el piso sobándose el lugar del golpe —te lo dije— fue lo único que pronuncio sin cambiar su rostro frío. Pero ocurrió algo que de verdad Sakura nunca espero, Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a levantarse dándole la mano, e incluso ya estando de pie el menor no la soltó.

La cara de Sakura era de pura consternación, ¿Qué diablos habían hecho esos dos mientras ella no estuvo cerca? Frunció el seño, estaba molesta, odiaba cuando esos dos no le decían las cosas importantes, ella también era parte del equipo siete, quería saber que pasaba con sus dos compañeros.

Cuando su orden estuvo lista se dispuso a comer en silencio, pero sin apartar la vista de aquellos dos, no fuera que hicieran algo raro.

El Uchiha miro al rubio y comento —Se esta haciendo tarde idiota, será mejor que volvamos— al escuchar estas palabras la chica abrió los ojos de sobremanera no solo por el numero de palabras que había dicho de una vez el chico, si no por lo que habían dicho. ¡Se iban a ir ambos JUNTOS! ¡Pero ¿Dónde?

Vio como el Uzumaki asintió muy animado. Y se iba, demasiado animado. Al ver que los otros dos se iban decidió seguirlos, necesitaba aclarar sus dudas.

Los dos chicos sin embargo caminaban por las calles de la aldea —¿Y bien, teme?— al ver que el otro no entendía dijo —¿A dónde iremos? ¿Volveremos a mi apartamento o iremos a tu casa? —Naruto vio como el azabache se lo pensaba. Miro a su alrededor.

—Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa— el rubio asintió y ambos se dirigieron a el lugar decidido, la Haruno se encontraba escondida detrás de una pared, ¿Cómo que se iban a ir ambos SOLOS a la casa del Uchiha?

Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron hacia el barrio Uchiha seguidos de una muy interesada Sakura, cuando ya se encontraron en la entrada del barrio Uchiha, la chica de cabello rosado sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, ese lugar era de verdad aterrados muy aterrador.

Se adentraron en el barrio, Sakura miraba para todas partes, joder ahora de verdad creía que Sasuke-kun era genial pues no conocía a nadie que pudiera vivir en un lugar como ese sin cagarse del miedo.

—Sabes teme, cada que paso por este barrio me lo encuentro mas aterrador— escucho la kunoichi, y ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con Naruto en ese aspecto, que vamos el sitio era horrible y terrorífico.

El mayor simplemente miro a Naruto para seguir caminando —¿Qué sucede, has estado muy callado?— Sakura no concordaba en eso con Naruto pues ella conocía al azabache y sabia que siempre sin importar la situación este era de lo mas callado y tranquilo, es decir, lo totalmente opuesto al rubio.

—No es por nada— dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

—Dime teme, te conozco bien ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… bueno… ¡Maldición! Lo he estado pensando mucho— grito a lo cuatro vientos haciendo que varias aves que se encontraban a los alrededores salieran huyendo, incluso Sakura se sorprendió nunca había escuchado al azabache gritar y menos una maldición, ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a su Sasuke-kun?

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que la joven Haruno nunca olvidara en toda su vida, el vengador soltó las bolsas que llevaba en la manos y abrazo al Uzumaki contra si asiendo que hiciera lo mismo —teme, ahora qu…— pero fue callado por otra boca, mas claramente por la boca de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura la cual se encontraba escondida detrás de una pared se quedo en shock ¿Que diablos sucedía? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Porque estaba segura de que no Sasuke y Naruto ¿En que mundo se encontraba? ¿O estaba muerta? Ya ni sabia que creer. Se sonrojo a mil y en vez de quedarse mirando mas se fue corriendo del lugar.

Los otros dos idiotas no se habían dado cuenta de nada, ambos se encontraban en su propio mundo perdido en unos suaves y exquisitos labios. Sus bocas estaban unidas y sus manos también, sus ojos cerrados y sus corazones latían. Por fin y después de pensarlo toda la noche he incluso soñar con eso Sasuke había decidido que le gustaba Naruto, bueno esta bien, llevaba años pensando en eso y Naruto no era diferente.

Al separarse solo se miraron fijamente con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas —bien, será mejor que volvamos— comento Naruto como si lo de hace unos segundos no hubiera sucedido, y comenzando a caminar junto a Sasuke nuevamente, pero había algo diferente esta vez, sus manos se encontraban unidas.

Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, esa enorme y solitaria residencia que hace años había albergado a la familia de Sasuke, pero el azabache ya no se sentía tan triste porque tenia a Naruto y para que negarlo también al molesto de Kakashi y a la un poco chillona de Sakura. Pero estaba bien porque ahora ellos eran lo que él consideraba familia, aunque nunca pensaba decírselos. No quería ver la estúpida sonrisa de sus compañeros de equipo.

Naruto le sonrío nuevamente, definitivamente si tenía que morir por esa sonrisa lo haría, era la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en toda su vida, dejo las bolsas en la cocina y se acerco al menor, sus miradas se cruzaron y todo dejo de existir para ellos, volvieron unir sus labios, no importaba cuanto los probaran siempre sentían la misma sensación de regocijo y satisfacción.

Pues ¿Qué era aquello que le traía mas regocijo al Uchiha? Pues claramente los labios del Uzumaki y ese definitivamente era un día de lo mas reconfortante.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Hola, después de no se cuanto tiempo desaparecida me tienen aquí con otro trabajo, se que muchos querrán matarme por que aun no subo la continuación de mis otros fics, pero les pido paciencia, estoy trabajando en eso. **_

_**Se preguntaran ¿Si necesito tiempo como escribí esta historia? Pues la escribí el año pasado, si para la navidad del 2011 pero desgraciadamente no lo termine a tiempo y conforme paso el año fui añadiéndole partes y termino en esto, también dirán ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan cursi One-sama? Pues debo informales que mi tiempo cursi se acabo, de ahora en adelante planeo escribir cosas tristes y medio gore, y no miento. **_

_**También pienso comenzar a trabajar en otras series, ya era hora no, debo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Naruto, bueno planeo escribir un fic de "Kuroshitsuji" y otro de "Death Note"… espero que les haya gustado la historia. **_


End file.
